Level 1 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level1).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 1 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Cooking Quest | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 1 Recipes "Don't panic if you're alone in the wilderness. This book will help you to survive on your own." In-Game Text -Don't panic when you're alone in the middle of nowhere. You can survive with the recipes in this book!- You Can Do It: Level 1 Cooking! Fried Grasshopper Legs: Don't worry--grasshopper legs are actually quite tasty and won't hop around once they're deep fried. Ingredients: 5 Grasshopper's Legs, 1 Old Frying Pan, 1 Cooking Oil Directions: #Heat the old frying pan over medium heat. (New frying pans tend to absorb oil and take longer to heat. If you don't have a used frying pan, then use Savage's fat to pre-treat a new frying pan.) #Add 2 TS of Cooking Oil to the pan and lightly fry 3 Grasshopper Legs. Once the legs turn golden brown, add the other 2 legs and 1 TS of Cooking Oil and then fry them until they're crispy. Grape Juice Herbal Tea: It'll be ready as soon as you blend grapes with potions! Ingredients: 3 Grape, 2 Red Potions Directions: #Grind 1 Grape and then mix it with 1 Red Potion in a mixer. Remember: don't remove the Grape seeds and skin! Once the Grape and Red Potion are blended, add another Red Potion to the mixer, and then shake for 10 seconds. Honey Grape Juice: Just blend Honey and Grapes together and you'll be good to go! Ingredients: 1 Honey, 2 Grape, 1 Red Potion Directions: #This is the same recipe as Grape Juice Herbal Tea, except you add Honey instead of Red Potion in the final step. Frog Egg Squid Ink Soup: Soup with healthy Squid Ink sauce. Ingredients: 1 Bag of Grain, 10 Spawn, 1 Squid Ink Directions: #Place the Spawns in a bowl of cold water to enhance their chewiness and then grind the grain. #Mix the grain with water and then simmer the mixture until it thickens. #Add the Spawns to the simmering mixture. #Once the Spawns are tender, add the Squid Ink as sauce and then increaese the heat until the mixture boils. Steamed Crab Nippers: It's fun to shell and eat crabs! Ingredients: 10 Nippers, 10 Green Herbs, 1 Yellow Potion Directions: #Marinade Nippers in Yellow Potion the night before you cook them. #Line a steamer with a clean cotton cloth and then add Green Herbs and the marinated Nippers. #Steam the Nippers until the color of the shell is deep red. Fried Monkey Tails: You might worry that the monkey tails are too tough to chew, but they're actually easy to eat. Ingredients: 5 Yoyo Tails, 1 Old Frying Pan, 1 Cooking Oil Directions: #Skin Yoyo tails and cut them into bite-size pieces. #Heat the Old Frying Pan over medium heat, add Cooking Oil, and then fry a small amount of the Yoyo Tails. The meat will be too tough if you cook it all at once, so cook the tails in smaller batches. See Also *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book